


Set Free

by larienelengasse



Series: Larien's Multifandom Holiday Drabbles [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Horses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larienelengasse/pseuds/larienelengasse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros says goodbye to an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Set Free

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=samtyr).



> Prompt was author's choice.

“You have been a loyal friend,” Maedhros said, softly stroking his gelding’s mane. “You have been brave and true.” The air carried a chill from the mountains and leaves of orange, yellow, and red fell from the trees. His sorrow was nearly overwhelming. He removed the tack from Cánë’s back and pressed his forehead to the horse’s neck. “I have failed you,” he murmured. “I have failed us all.” He took a deep breath and stood straight. “Now go. Be free.” And he watched as his gelding hesitated, then galloped off toward the herd that stood nearby. “Goodbye, old friend.”


End file.
